Farewell
by jolleIQ
Summary: Sometimes, things don't go as planned, and when they don't... Reader caution advised, trigger warnings inside. Set after the events of the season 2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Short summary: Probably the saddest and most depressing one-shot I'll ever write, but I feel it is appropriate given how the final episode went. Inspired by the songs 'Bittersweet Memories' and 'A Place Where You Belong' by BFMV and the season 2 finale of SVTFOE.**

 **Trigger warnings: Depression, anxiety, heartbreak, character death/suicide.**

 **Please note that I do not support or encourage any of the above. Every life is a life worth living, for the darker days we do overcome, to stronger we grow.**

* * *

Everything she'd ever treasured was gone, taken from her.

It was over. Done. Finished. She was finished.

The young princess sat there in a dark corner, crying, sobbing, shivering violently, unable to control her emotions.

Her worst nightmare had come true; not Glossaryck being captured, or Ludo beating her, no. She'd been forgotten and abandoned by the person closest to her, by the one person she cared about unlike anyone else. Her best friend, Marco Diaz.

Ever since that day, that night, he'd changed. He hardly made any time for her anymore, always denying her requests for the two of them to hang out, always smiling cheerfully at her while telling her that he had other plans with Jackie.

Whenever he talked to her, it was always about Jackie.

She understood.

She understood that she was unwanted.

She understood that he was happy now, and she was happy for him.

But that night, when the boy had rushed over to Jackie with no hesitation, much more worried about that girl than her, something inside Star Butterfly had broken.

Each smile was forced, every laugh painful, every glance at Marco, who was normally with Jackie now, unbearable.

Jackie was special to the boy, and she was fine with that but... wasn't she special, too? Wasn't she the one constantly supporting him, encouraging him, brightening his days, and for what? To be thrown away and forgotten.

And it hurt. It hurt unlike anything else.

And she couldn't take any more of it, she simply couldn't.

And she wanted to make that clear to him, come clean about her pain and suffering before she vanished from his life, for good.

Downstairs, Marco casually walked inside, a grin on his face after yet another successful movie-date with Jackie.

He was about to head upstairs when suddenly, he spotted something on the kitchen table. A piece of pink paper.

Why had Star left him a note? He wondered.

Walking over to it, he hesitantly picked it up, suddenly getting a bad feeling in his gut.

Before he could read it, something else caught his eye.

All the pictures of Star, whether she'd been alone or with him, were either half-burnt of completely reduced to ash, or simply ripped off of the wall and smashed, torn, set aflame.

Marco swallowed. What was going on?

He opened the folder piece of paper and read every word carefully.

Instantly, he threw it to the ground and sprinted upstairs with inhuman speed, making a V-line straight for Star's room.

"Star!" He frantically yelled, trying the lock, then banging the door with his fist after realising that she'd locked it.

He pounded on it with all of his might, ignoring any pain he might have felt. "STAR!"

She could hear him clearly, but she had no intent of getting up.

She looked around her dark room one final time, making out whatever she could through her tear-filled eyes, imprinting the place she'd once been happy to call home into her memory.

The pounding continued. Star flinched. He was hurting himself, definitely.

A thought crossed her mind; The painful memory of when she'd lost control of her magic and ended up hurting both him and Jackie.

"I hurt him..." she whispered to herself.

If she could no longer control her magic and was no longer needed by Marco, then she truly was nothing more than a burden to him.

She truly was despicable, not even telling him why the skateboard wheel had suddenly snapped.

She couldn't tell him!

She had to tell him!

Her mind was in conflict, her head ached.

He deserved to know that she was the one who'd nearly injured him.

Slowly and with shaky hands, she lifted the wand to eye-height.

"I hurt him... it was me..." she muttered to herself.

She stared into her wand, seeing her own reflection. It smiled evilly at her, teeth sharp, bangs covering her eyes.

"It was my fault..."

She'd hurt Marco. She'd hurt Jackie. She was a monster, and nobody wanted to hang out with monsters like her, especially not Marco.

The banging on the door became louder, Marco's desperate pleas for her to come out falling onto deaf ears.

Why was he so persistent? After all, he didn't care about her, he never had. This entire time, their bond had been an illusion created in her own head. It was fake, everything was fake.

The banging became even louder. Was he ramming the door? For what purpose?

It hit her; he wanted her to suffer. He wanted to pry her out of her room and force her to live each day in agony, watch him enjoy his life, watch him hang out with her newly-found lover, Jackie, while she slowly rotted in the shadows. He'd finally achieved his goal, and now he wanted to gloat.

She wasn't going to let him! She refused to live such a miserable life! She was going to have the last laugh!

Star began chanting, whispering a dark incantation, the wand pointed towards her.

She closed her mouth. It was done, her final requiem had been sung.

The princess shut her eyes. Soon, it would all be over, she would have to suffer no longer.

With a final charge, Marco rammed the door down, nearly dislocating his shoulder in the process.

His heart stopped.

Time stood still.

He saw the dark corner, Star's body lying in it, her eyes closed, wand on the floor, the crystal in it, pitch black.

The hearts on her cheeks, broken.

He dashed over to her, scooping her up from the floor. His hands began shaking. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing.

Marco held her cold and limp body, pressing her face into his chest, begging, crying, praying for someone, anyone, to bring his beloved best friend back.

He received no answer.

This was his punishment.

He screamed her name over and over, asking her to wake up, but to no avail. She did not listen, did not want to listen.

"Star, please! Don't go somewhere I can't follow!" he screamed.

What had he caused?

Outside, the moon shone red for a moment, the glow fading away as swiftly as it had appeared.

And then, there was silence...

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **I'm sorry...**

 **-jolleIQ**


	2. Question

**Hi, guys! Since I've gotten a few requests and some inspiration, I was thinking of making this into a small story (maybe 3 more chapters). Should I do it, or should I keep it the way it is? I'm in conflict right now because I like the tragic ending I have is fitting and I don't wanna ruin it but the potential to continue the story is there. So, what do you guys think? Yes or no? And yes, the next chapters will also be song-inspired.**

 **P.S. I will wait a few days and let you guys know of my final verdict!**

 **P.S.S. I'm extremely busy right now so 'Staring it up!' may not get updated this weekend. I'll try my best, though, but the next chapter is hard to write due to some rather interesting events and dialogue.**

 **I'll remove this once/if I update this story! Stay tuned!**

 **-jolleIQ**


	3. Announcement

**Alright, after waiting 3 days and reading the comments, I'm glad to announce that I will make this one-shot into a mini story! And, since I want to satisfy all of my readers, I will do the following: I will not only continue the story from where I left off _but_ I will also make an alternative ending like some of you suggested! I'm not sure which one to post first, the alternative ending or the continuation, but rest assured that they'll be up during the week along with the next chapter of 'Staring it up!'. **

**I'd also like to take a moment and thank you all for the overwhelming support; I wasn't expecting so many positive reactions nor such encouragement from you guys; I don't know what to say so you'll just have to settle for a sincere 'Thank you' from my side.**

 **That's all for now! Stay tuned for more!**

 **-jolleIQ**


	4. Alternative Ending

**I'm still working on the mini-story so you guys will just have to settle for an alternate ending, for now. Note that most of this chapter is literally a copy/paste from the original version since it's only an alternative ending.**

 **P.S. Sorry this took forever!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_.**

* * *

 **Farewell: Alternative Ending**

Everything she'd ever treasured was gone, taken from her.

It was over. Done. Finished. She was finished.

The young princess sat there in a dark corner, crying, sobbing, shivering violently, unable to control her emotions.

Her worst nightmare had come true; not Glossaryck being captured, or Ludo beating her, no. She'd been forgotten and abandoned by the person closest to her, by the one person she cared about unlike anyone else. Her best friend, Marco Diaz.

Ever since that day, that night, he'd changed. He hardly made any time for her anymore, always denying her requests for the two of them to hang out, always smiling cheerfully at her while telling her that he had other plans with Jackie.

Whenever he talked to her, it was always about Jackie.

She understood.

She understood that she was unwanted.

She understood that he was happy now, and she was happy for him.

But that night, when the boy had rushed over to Jackie with no hesitation, much more worried about that girl than her, something inside Star Butterfly had broken.

Each smile was forced, every laugh painful, every glance at Marco, who was normally with Jackie now, unbearable.

Jackie was special to the boy, and she was fine with that but... wasn't she special, too? Wasn't she the one constantly supporting him, encouraging him, brightening his days, and for what? To be thrown away and forgotten.

And it hurt. It hurt unlike anything else.

And she couldn't take any more of it, she simply couldn't.

And she wanted to make that clear to him, come clean about her pain and suffering before she vanished from his life, for good.

Downstairs, Marco casually walked in and closed the door behind him, a grin on his face after yet another successful movie-date with Jackie.

He was about to head upstairs when suddenly, he spotted something on the kitchen table. A piece of pink paper.

Why had Star left him a note? He wondered.

Walking over to it, he hesitantly picked it up, suddenly getting a bad feeling in his gut.

Before he could read it, something else caught his eye.

All the pictures of Star, whether she'd been alone or with him, were either half-burnt of completely reduced to ash, or simply ripped off of the wall and smashed, torn, set aflame.

Marco swallowed. What was going on?

He opened the folder piece of paper and read every word carefully.

Instantly, he threw it to the ground and sprinted upstairs with inhuman speed, making a V-line straight for Star's room.

"Star!" He frantically yelled, trying the lock, then banging the door with his fist after realising that she'd locked it.

He pounded on it with all of his might, ignoring any pain he might have felt. " **STAR!** "

She could hear him clearly, but she had no intent of getting up.

She looked around her dark room one final time, making out whatever she could through her tear-filled eyes, imprinting the place she'd once been happy to call home into her memory.

The pounding continued. Star flinched. He was hurting himself, definitely.

A thought crossed her mind; The painful memory of when she'd lost control of her magic and ended up hurting both him and Jackie.

"I hurt him..." she whispered to herself.

If she could no longer control her magic and was no longer needed by Marco, then she truly was nothing more than a burden to him.

She truly was despicable, not even telling him why the skateboard wheel had suddenly snapped.

She couldn't tell him!

She had to tell him!

Her mind was in conflict, her head ached.

He deserved to know that she was the one who'd nearly injured him.

Slowly and with shaky hands, she lifted the wand to eye-height.

"I hurt him... it was me..." she muttered to herself.

She stared into her wand, seeing her own reflection. It smiled evilly at her, teeth sharp, bangs covering her eyes.

"It was my fault..."

She'd hurt Marco. She'd hurt Jackie. She was a monster, and nobody wanted to hang out with monsters like her, especially not Marco.

The banging on the door became louder, Marco's desperate pleas for her to come out falling onto deaf ears.

Why was he so persistent? After all, he didn't care about her, he never had. This entire time, their bond had been an illusion created in her own head. It was fake, everything was fake.

The banging became even louder. Was he ramming the door? For what purpose?

It hit her; he wanted her to suffer. He wanted to pry her out of her room and force her to live each day in agony, watch him enjoy his life, watch him hang out with her newly-found lover, Jackie, while she slowly rotted in the shadows. He'd finally achieved his goal, and now he wanted to gloat.

She wasn't going to let him! She refused to live such a miserable life! She was going to have the last laugh!

Star began chanting, whispering a dark incantation, the wand pointed towards her.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Startling her. She shot a look in that direction and saw Marco standing in between the doorway and panting heavily.

"Marco?" Star asked, her voice a mixture of fear and panic; He wasn't supposed to see this. Swiftly, the princess continued muttering into her wand. Before she could finish the dreaded incantation, however, Marco sprinted across the room and lunged at her, knocking the wand out of her grasp and sending it flying several feet out of her reach, thus breaking the spell.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Marco shouted at the top of his lungs. Star looked him in the eyes; he was furious.

"I..." Star was unable to form a coherent sentence at this point and closed her mouth before looking at the floor as tears started streaming down her face. "What other choice did I have?" She whispered just loudly enough for him to hear. "Ever since you and Jackie started hanging out, it's like I don't even exist anymore..."

"Well definitely not attempt suicide!" Marco shouted and stood up. "Seriously! Just because you don't like how things have turned out doesn't mean you can just...just... do **this**!"

Star remained silent, her head still facing the floor and her blond bangs covering her face. Marco waited patiently for a response.

Just as he was about to speak up and question her further, however, a giggle escaped Star's mouth. Then another. And another... The princess found herself giggling uncontrollably, maybe even maniacally.

A shiver crept down Marco's spine; This wasn't her normal laughter. And why was there a green glow around her.

Suddenly, she stopped. "You're right, Marco," Star said and stood up. "It'd be pointless to kill myself-" she looked at him. Her eyes were hollow and the green glow around her intensified."-when it's your fault for abandoning me..." she concluded, her last sentence having an evil aura to it.

Marco swallowed, slowly backing away. "S-Star?"

Suddenly, Marco felt a sharp pain in his knee. He looked down and noticed that it was surrounded by the same green glow that Star was emitting. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor and gripping his leg in pain and screaming. Once he took another good look at it, his face went completely pale; his leg was severed from the knee down and blood was pouring out of the remaining half that was still attached to his body.

"Oh no! Poor little Marco! Are you hurt?" Star moved a few steps closer to the bleeding boy and looked him in the eyes. He shot her a panicked look, that of a cornered animal awaiting its inevitable demise.

Star's wand began hovering and slowly made its way to the young princess, who extended her hand and grabbed it mid-air, then pointed it at Marco.

"Don't worry-" she grinned evilly as the wand began emitting a green light. "I'll make _all_ of your pain go away..."

 _Time skip_

"We're sorry. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, King and Queen Butterfly. Your children have been missing for over 4 months now and without a single trace of what happened to them. We're gonna have to call off the search." A police officer told the grieving parents, who were gathered in the Diaz' living room.

"No..." Angie Diaz shuddered as fresh tears began forming in her eyes. "Couldn't you keep looking for them for just one more month? Please! We're begging you!"

The officer sighed. "I'm sorry, I truly am. We know how much your children mean to you but at this point, we're just wasting resources we could be investing into more, err, 'hopeful' cases."

Rafael Diaz patted his wife's back in an attempt to calm her down a bit. On the other end of the couch, King and Queen Butterfly didn't seem too cheerful either.

"Dear," Moon spoke to River. "Maybe we should tell our royal army to increase the number of search parties. They're out there, somewhere..."

River sighed, obviously in no mood to discuss this topic. "We've already dispatched so many of our people... If we send out even more of our men, we'd become too exposed to attacks. We cannot risk it."

Moon nodded in understanding. "Right...Right... Of course...". Queen Moon's gaze wandered off to the side of the room where a picture of Star and Marco hung on the wall, the latter having her arm wrapped around the boy's neck and making a goofy expression. Marco, on the other hand, was simply laughing at her antics. "My baby..." Moon muttered and covered her face with her hands, not wanting to be seen in such a state.

The police officer scratched the back of his head and took a long breath, feeling sympathy for the grieving mothers. "We'll keep looking for them until the end of the week but after that, you're on your own..."

"Thank you," Rafael thanked the man. The officer tipped his head and wished them the best of luck before exiting the house.

As the two women kept crying, River and Rafael walked into the kitchen in complete silence, where they shared a much-needed drink.

* * *

Somewhere on Mewni, Star was cheerfully skipping across a beautiful flower field, her face beaming with delight. She spotted a nice grove with a single tree growing on it and made her way over to the plant. She sat down and leant against the tree, letting out a blissful sigh.

"This is nice," she commented and reached into her pocket. "Right, Marco?" Star said and took out a rag doll shaped exactly like Marco. The doll then began emitting muffled screaming. Star simply placed her finger atop of its mouth and whispered loving words into its ear.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince," Star giggled and kissed the doll before pressing it up against her cheek and snuggling with it against the tree. The princess let out a blissful sigh and closed her eyes, letting herself wander off into a peaceful slumber.

In the end, everything did work out. Marco was hers.

Forever.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Yay! Star survived! It's exactly what you guys wanted, right? Aren't I a wonderful human being?**


	5. The Night

**Eyy boys! Look who decided to make another Chapter! Spoiler: It's me, the guy you all know and love! Given that the last chapter got such an overwhelmingly positive reception, I decided to make more! Enjoy, enjoy! And thank me later!**

 **Replies: Just kidding, I'm too lazy for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot**

* * *

Jackie Lynn Thomas panted heavily as she ran down the street, her face revealing the terror she was experiencing. Blood was slowly dripping from the cut on her cheek. It was night and the street lights were the only sources of illumination, the Moon having hidden itself behind dark clouds.

 _This can't be happening! This isn't happening!_

Behind her, she heard girlish giggling, followed by the words, "Come on, Jackie! I just wanna play!"

Jackie fastened her pace and looked back for a brief moment. What she saw was a pair of glowing green eyes and a wicked smile in the darkness. For some reason, every time she passed a street light, it died out and left only darkness behind.

The girl tripped on something and fell to the ground. She felt a sharp pain, her ankle sprained. In a fit of panic, knowing that she didn't have much time or many options, Jackie stood up, ignoring the pain, and started limping away as fast as she could. The frequency of the footsteps behind her lessened. Jackie looked back again and noticed the even broader grin on her assailer's face.

Jackie's eyes widened and her pupils shrank to the size of peas as she struggled to keep a safe distance, without luck.

Before too long, Jackie's muscles gave in and she collapsed onto the pavement. She tried crawling forward but lacked the energy to do so.

Then, she felt it. A presence very close to her. Everything fell silent around her, the only sound she heard being that of her heart, pounding in her chest.

Slowly, and shakily, she turned to face the figure behind her. "Please... Star... Don't do this..."

The young Princess stared at her flatly. Her eyes were completely lifeless, her hearts broken, and her grin devilish. In one hand, she was holding a Marco-shaped doll. In the other, her wand, now in the shape of a dagger.

"I never meant for this to happen!" Jackie shouted.

"Huh?" Star muttered and knelt down. The Mewman princess seemed perplexed by Jackie's words.

Sensing a window of opportunity to get through to her, Jackie spoke, "Star, listen, I'm a so, so, so sorry about this. I know how much Marco meant to you, and I had no idea you felt that way about him. I thought the two of you were just good friends! If I'd known about your true feelings for him, I would have never asked him out, I-"

"I know, Jackie," Star interrupted her. Jackie stared at her. "I know..." Star repeated, her voice ominous.

There was an ominous silence before Star continued, "What happened wasn't your fault. It was my own. I don't blame you. After all, we're friends."

"Then why-"

"However," Star raised the dagger and, with a smirk, said, "That still doesn't change _one_ tiny fact..."

Jackie swallowed. Sweat began pouring down her face. "W-what's that?"

Star brought the Marco-doll closer to her face and kissed it. "Marco likes **you**. Therefore..."

Faster than Jackie's eyes could sense it, Star brought the dagger down with full force and buried it into her leg. Jackie screamed in pain and gripped the spot with her hands. Slowly, Star twisted the blade, causing more screams of agony to emerge from the girl's mouth, before pulling it out and bringing it closer to her face, then licking the Crimson liquid as if it were the sweetest of nectars.

Jackie stared in horror as Star cleansed the blade before bursting into a maniacal laughter. Instantly, Star ceased her horrid display and frowned. "Therefore, you're _obsolete_!"

Star lifted the blade once more. The street light above them died out and screams of agony could be heard in the darkness.

The next morning, all the police found was a pool of blood and a broken seashell necklace. Not a shred of evidence was left behind. What happened to Jackie Lynn Thomas, would never be found out...

 _FIN_

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **That's it for today! See you next time! Bye!**

 **Oh, and remember to leave a review! Every 10 reviews means a new chapter! (Yes, I have become a sellout)**


	6. What is wrong with you guys

**I don't know what's scarier, the fact that I can write this kind of stuff while laughing or the fact that the latest Chapter of 'Farewell' got 1k views overnight... You people need help... Anyway, seeing the popularity of this fic (How and why...) and the fact that I've majorly trailed off and ruined what it was initially supposed to be, I'll be starting a separate fanfic, which will include even more products of my messed up thought-process. So, yeah, see you in about 2 days when I post it...**

 **P.S. If any of you know how to draw good Horror SVTFOE fanart I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
